


Scatterbrained

by jingyox



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: IT'S FLUFF!!11!1!!!!, M/M, Mpreg, do i even need to mention it, he's grumpy cat, jiyong has the pregnancy grumps, pregnant brain!!!, this is short but i thought it would be a cute drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyox/pseuds/jingyox
Summary: Jiyong's behavior has been....strange lately, to say the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The love you guys have given my stories means everything to me. I'm sick right now, but I really wanted to get this out and posted. I never thought any of my stories would get this sort of reception, so thank you guys so so much for loving my fics. Also, if anyone isn't aware of what "pregnant brain" is, it's when a pregnant person starts to do really odd things, like putting their keys in the freezer, etc etc etc. Enjoy, loves!
> 
> Also, please excuse any mistakes!

Ever since Jiyong’s been pregnant, his behavior had been the oddest Seunghyun had ever seen it. More than once, he had woken up to find the younger man staring at his stomach in the mirror above their dresser, slouching as if he could hide the ever growing baby bump. He was only five months, and Seunghyun didn’t notice much of a difference, truth be told. When the older man had asked him what was wrong, the smaller man had just huffed and walked off without any answer to his question. Seunghyun was confused, and had followed him asking if he had said something wrong. The younger man had stared at him, and Seunghyun immediately took that cue to go back upstairs. Jiyong's icy stare was lethal.

 

But, he didn’t let it get to him, really. He vaguely remembered how crazy his sister had gotten when she was pregnant with his nephew, and she had been the ultimate scary pregnant woman at that time. It was just something the older man had been prepared for, given Jiyong was always a little eccentric anyway, and he would never complain; Jiyong’s personality was one of the main reasons he loved him so much.

 

The mood swings, and everything else that came with them in a pretty but scary package, were just a side effect, Seunghyun reasoned with himself. The younger man was carrying his baby, after all. Everything else could be dealt with as long as he kept that thought in his mind.

 

“Hyun,” Jiyong’s soft whine came from the kitchen. Seunghyun set his book down, taking his glasses off and he followed the sound of the petite man’s voice. “Hyunnn! _Seunghyun_!”

 

The sharp snap of his name made him jump, his eyes widening slightly as he gripped Jiyong’s arm in a loose hold. “Baby, I’m right here, what? What is it?”

 

Jiyong stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, his gaze cast off to the side. “I hate this.” The older man tried not to chuckle, and he pulled Jiyong closer to him, carding his fingers through his black hair. “You’ll never believe what I did!”

 

“What did you do?” Seunghyun frowned. Jiyong sounded absolutely _scandalized_ , and the older man tried not to let it worry him. Lately, even a broken paperclip was the end of the world for the younger man.

 

Jiyong sighed, his eyebrows furrowed as he frowned. “I wanted a cup of tea, right?” Seunghyun nodded, gesturing for him to continue as he massaged the smaller man’s scalp in comfort. “Okay, well...I-I...I thought I put sugar in it, right? I didn’t...”

 

“What did you put in it?” Seunghyun asked, although he knew the dreaded answer. The corners of his mouth started to twitch, and he had to remind himself not to laugh.

 

“Salt!” Jiyong answered, waving the spoon in his hand a little. “I put salt in my tea! Can you believe this?!” His face was flushed in embarrassment when he finally looked up at Seunghyun, and the older man was still doing his best to keep his amusement hidden. He learned pretty quickly he had to hold his laughter in when it came to Jiyong’s little mess ups.

 

“That is awful, baby,” Seunghyun finally sympathized, rubbing Jiyong’s back tenderly. “I’m sorry. I’ll make you a fresh cup?”

 

“Don’t bother,” Jiyong huffed, dropping the spoon in the sink. He slipped away from the older man with a grunt, making his way to the stairs. “I’m going to take a nap, and pray that when I wake up, the baby is ready to come out.”

 

Seunghyun finally let himself snicker once he was sure the smaller man was out of earshot.

 

It didn’t stop there, however. A couple of days later, Jiyong was tossing things out of his backpack, and every drawer in their home office, almost hitting the wall with a stapler. Seunghyun stepped into the room, taking in the mess, his jaw dropping in shock. It looked like a tornado had ripped through the room. Even Jiyong's desk had been torn apart, from the looks of it. When his eyes landed on his husband, the younger man was pulling every folder out of his bottom desk drawer, and Seunghyun took a few steps forward, clearing his throat, but that didn't seem to get Jiyong's attention, so he walked forward more, and placed his hand on the smaller man's shoulder. 

 

“Uh, babe?” he asked, hesitatingly. Jiyong glared over his shoulder at him, and he slammed a drawer shut, one hand on his hip and the fingers of his other hand starting to tap on the desk. “What’s wrong?”

 

“What’s wrong?” Jiyong repeated, tapping his fingers a little faster out of agitation. “I can’t find my phone or my keys, and I have a meeting in an _hour_ , Hyun. One hour. And I can’t find my stuff.”

 

Seunghyun walked over to him, frowning as he gently directed him away from the now messy desk. “Okay, let’s retrace your steps.” Jiyong groaned, pulling away from him as he folded his arms over his chest. “Baby, we’ll find it. Where did you last have them?”

 

“They were in my hand!” Jiyong said, exasperated. “I was getting a bottle of water and….” realization seemed to dawn on the smaller man, and his hand flew up to his mouth. “Oh no.” At a speed that Seunghyun would have thought impossible for a pregnant man, he darted out of the room, and the older man followed quickly. Jiyong had reached the kitchen before him, however. “I can’t believe I _did_ this!”

 

The older man had walked into the kitchen just in time to see Jiyong pulling his car keys and phone out of the fridge, and he quickly ducked behind the wall, his shoulders shaking as he laughed as silently as he could. In hindsight, Jiyong’s pregnancy brain problems weren’t really that funny, but for some reason Seunghyun couldn’t help but get the giggles every time something happened. It was just so unlike the younger man. Jiyong had to be the most organized person he knew, and for him to keep doing this was just so out of character for him.

 

“Did you find them?” he choked out, managing to keep the laughter out of his voice for the most part. He had to play it cool.

 

“Yes!” Jiyong replied, sighing in relief when his phone turned on. Nothing was ruined, thankfully. He shoved them in his pockets, frowning. “What’s happening to me?”

 

Seunghyun sobered up then, and he immediately went to Jiyong’s side. The sadness and fear in Jiyong’s voice was evident, and the older man felt bad for laughing. This wasn’t easy for the younger man, and it hadn’t been this whole time. “Baby, nothing is wrong. This is normal.” he wrapped his arms around the petite body, resting his chin on top of Jiyong’s head. “My sister went through it also.”

 

“I’m just scared, what if I’m like this permanently,” Jiyong frowned, tucking his head under Seunghyun’s chin. “Or what if I forget to put the baby in her crib and I put her like...in the dog bed. Seunghyun, I can’t put our baby in a _dog bed_!” The hysterics started, and Seunghyun cringed, soothingly rubbing Jiyong’s back.

 

“You won’t put her in a dog bed, I don’t think Gaho would want to share anyway,” Seunghyun tried to joke, which earned a pinch in his side and a grunt. He snickered anyway and he kissed Jiyong’s button nose. “Or Jolie would get mad and steal our bed.”

 

“Hyun!” Jiyong scolded, pressing his face into the older man’s chest. “That’s not helping, you know.” The giggle in his voice told Seunghyun otherwise, and he let a smug smile slip onto his lips. He always felt pride in making Jiyong laugh.

“I promise, you’ll be alright,” Seunghyun said softly, walking them towards the stairs. “Let’s go upstairs, forget your meeting.”

 

“I can’t just forget my meeting,” Jiyong frowned, walking up the stairs anyway, reaching back to grab his husband’s hand. “I mean, I do own the place, but I can’t just not go...”

 

“Baby, I hate to tell you this, but your meeting is tomorrow,” Seunghyun replied with a quick glance at the planner in Jiyong’s hand, guiding the younger man towards their bedroom. Jiyong froze, closing his eyes for a second once he realized the older man was right, and he groaned, his shoulders slumping, as he stomped into their bedroom, mumbling about how the world wasn’t fair. The next four months were going to be wild, to say the least.


End file.
